The Foreign Division
Introduction The Foreign Division is a relatively traditional yet unique alliance in CyberNations. The alliance was founded by Tamurin on the 21st of February 2007, and during the Third Great War accepted refugees from both sides. The Foreign Division (TFD) is a democratic alliance with an elected legislative body (Senate) and several ministers as well as a Speaker of the Senate as head of the government. Membership in The Foreign Division is open to all members of CyberNations. We don’t ask you where you were and what you did. Here with us only what you are and do now and in the future counts. This is your place to start over, leave the past behind and move on. We ask that applicants end any war(s) they may be involved in prior to seeking membership. All members enjoy the right of free speech, security and identity protection. It is illegal for any government body to investigate the past of any member. This information may only be provided by the members themselves. President & Speaker The President of The Foreign Division was a Senator and Head of the Ministers. The President managed the elections of the Senate and oversaw all government work. To be eligible for the President position, a nation must have had resided in The Foreign Division for at least 6 months (determined by the joining date on the forums). The term of the President was limited to 3 months. * 1st President: Tamurin * 2nd President (Jun 07): Tamurin * 3rd President (Aug 07): Tamurin As of November, 2007, the position of President has been replaced by the Speaker. The Speaker is a Senator who is elected by the Senate. He replaces the President completely. That way, TFD has become a parliamentarian democracy. * 1st Speaker (Nov 07): circlewood * 2nd Speaker (Jan 08): circlewood * 3rd Speaker (Mar 08): circlewood * 4th Speaker (May 08): Deacon * 5th Speaker (Jul 08): Lusitan * 6th Speaker (Sep 08): Lusitan * 7th Speaker (Nov 08): Lusitan * 8th Speaker (Jan 09): Lusitan * 9th Speaker (Mar 09): Firebolt * 10th Speaker (May 09): Sir Volpe * 11th Speaker (Jul 09): Gearhead Senate Senators are elected from general membership of The Foreign Division. To be eligible for a Senate position, a nation must have resided in The Foreign Division for at least 3 months (determined by the joining date on the forums). Senators are in office for 4 months, after which there are elections for the positions. Every two months two senators are re-elected. The two senators up for re-election are the two senators who were not up for election two months previously. Thus every two months two senators are re-elected who then serve for 4 months before being up for election again. There are five seats open for Senators (since November 2007; before, there were only four). * 1st Senate: chickenx, Sir Volpe, Phil, Pirilao * 2nd Senate (May 07): DarkQuiksilver, Koku, Phil, Pirilao * 3rd Senate (Jul 07): circlewood, DarkQuiksilver, Koku, Illius Vander * 4th Senate (Sep 07): circlewood, DarkQuiksilver, Illius Vander, Pirilao * 5th Senate (Nov 07): circlewood, DarkQuiksilver, Phil, Pirilao, Tamurin * 6th Senate (Jan 08): circlewood, deacon, Phil, Pirilao, Tamurin * 7th Senate (Mar 08): circlewood, deacon, Firebolt, Pirilao, Airsoft * 8th Senate (May 08): deacon, Firebolt, Lusitan, Pirilao, Hampstead * 9th Senate (Jul 08): circlewood, deacon, Fleet Admiral Connor Grey, Lusitan, Phil * 10th Senate (Sep 08): Fleet Admiral Connor Grey, Lusitan, Phil, Tamurin, The Parasite * 11th Senate (Nov 08): Herbert, Lusitan, Joke, FarmGirl, The Parasite * 12th Senate (Jan 09): Herbert, Lusitan, Joke, FarmGirl, Firebolt * 13th Senate (Mar 09): Firebolt, Herbert, KingAdam, Sir Volpe, Lusitan * 14th Senate (May 09): Herbert, KingAdam, Sir Volpe, Tamurin later replaced by tagmoute, GearHead Ministers Ministers are elected by the Senate by from amongst suitable candidates for the position (they must put themselves forward). There are four Ministers for the four Ministries (Immigration, Economic Affairs, Security and Foreign Affairs). A Minister may not be a Senator or vice versa. Ministers are in office for three (3) months, after which there is another election for that position. If a Minister resigns, is expelled or the election result is vetoed, another election is held immediately, for that Minister position only. The Minister of Internal Affairs (formerly known as Minister of Immigration) is responsible for the growth of the Foreign Division and for winning new members. He can appoint aides and manages the Foreign Division thread in the “Player Created Alliances”-subforum on the CN-boards. He’s also responsible for helping new members and the aid system. The Minister of Internal Affairs' oversight extends to Community Management, Education, and Communcations, which keep the community active, educate and provide guides to the TFD members, and provide a closer interaction between TFD events and TFD's members respectively. * 1st MoI: Tamurin * 2nd MoI (May 07): Tamurin, later replaced by Circlewood * 3rd MoI (Jul 07): deacon * 4th MoI (Sep 07): Orioni, with deputy Sir Volpe * 5th MoI (Nov 07): Illius Vander * 6th MoI (Jan 08): Johnnydriver * 7th MoI (Mar 08): Johnnydriver * 8th MoI (May 08): Johnnydriver * 9th MoI (Jul 08): Johnnydriver * 10th MoI (Sep 08): Johnnydriver * 11th MoIA (Nov 08): Firebolt * 12th MoIA (Jan 09): GearHead, with deputies Thierra, Circlewood, and Tamurin * 13th MoIA (Mar 09): GearHead, with deputy Tamurin * 14th MoIA (May 09): Thierra The Minister of Economic Affairs is head of the Tech Deal and Trade Guild Centers. He oversees Tech Deals and Trade Guilds inside of TFD, and organizes said programs with TFD's allies for maximum effect and efficiency. He may appoint aides. In March 2009, the Ministry of Economic Affairs was split into two sections with two Ministers over each section. The resulting sections are called Ministry of Economic Affairs and Director of the Bank. This splits the Bank & Aid Center and the Development Center from the Ministry of Economic Affairs to increase efficiency in the Economic Department. * 1st MoEA: chickenx * 2nd MoEA (May 07): Orioni * 3rd MoEA (Jul 07): Orioni * 4th MoEA (Sep 07): deacon * 5th MoEA (Nov 07): deacon * 6th MoEA (Jan 08): Lusitan, with deputy Firebolt * 7th MoEA (Mar 08): Lusitan, with deputies Phil and Arkady of Phobos * 8th MoEA (May 08): KingAdam * 9th MoEA (Jul 08): KingAdam * 10th MoEA (Sep 08): Basileus, with deputy FarmGirl * 11th MoEA (Nov 08): Basileus * 12th MoEA (Jan 09): Basileus * 13th MoEA (Mar 09): Thierra, with deputies Captain Canuck and Lusitan * 14th MoEA (Jun 09): Eivind the Great, with deputies Captain Canuck and Kine Rage The Director of the Bank is head of the Bank & Aid Center. He handles loans and deals with all issues in this area. He also oversees the Nation Development Center. He organizes the routing of aid from the bank to the Nation Development Center to promote maximum overall growth in The Foreign Division. He may appoint aides. * 1st DoB (Mar 09): Legend, with deputy wilkes1559 , deputy later replaced by President James Smit The Minister of Security heads the Defense Group and the Intelligence Group. He coordinates both groups and appoints officers. The internal management of both groups is his responsibility. He can order defense missions to help attacked members. He is also responsible for the proper appliance of the constitution and for the internal security of the alliance. He obeys orders from the Senate only. * 1st MoS: Progmode * 2nd MoS (May 07): Progmode * 3rd MoS (Jul 07): Progmode * 4th MoS (Sep 07): Tamurin, later replaced by Stompy * 5th MoS (Nov 07): Stompy * 6th MoS (Jan 08): The Straightener * 7th MoS (Mar 08): Tamurin, with deputy Orioni, deputy later replaced by Sir Volpe * 8th MoS (May 08): Tamurin, with deputy Sir Volpe, MoS later replaced by Sir Volpe * 9th MoS (Jul 08): Sir Volpe, with deputy Stompy, Later replaced by Tamurin, with deputy LetsHunt * 10th MoS (Sep 08): LetsHunt, with deputy deacon * 11th MoS (Nov 08): LetsHunt, with deputy deacon * 12th MoS (Jan 09): LetsHunt * 13th MoS (Apr 09): ZeroSoldier, with deputy LetsHunt The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the relations with other alliances, embassies and contacts with other alliances/organizations and the public reputation of the Foreign Division. He may appoint diplomats and aides, found embassies, establish foreign relations and he has a mandate for brokering treaties, although those treaties have to pass the Senate. * 1st MoFA: Tamurin * 2nd MoFA (May 07): Nam Cam * 3rd MoFA (Jul 07): Nam Cam * 4th MoFA (Sep 07): Decadance2010, later replaced by Nam Cam * 5th MoFA (Nov 07): Nam Cam, with deputy Lusitan * 6th MoFA (Jan 08): Herbert * 7th MoFA (Mar 08): Herbert * 8th MoFA (May 08): Herbert, with deputy Nam Cam * 9th MoFA (Jul 08): Herbert, with deputy Nam Cam * 10th MoFA (Sep 08): Herbert, with deputy Nam Cam * 11th MoFA (Nov 08): SupremePrince, with deputy Veniciana, deputy later replaced by Legend * 12th MoFA (Jan 09): SupremePrince, with deputy Legend * 13th MoFA (Mar 09): SupremePrince, with deputy Unive * 14th MoFA (Jun 09): Lusitan The Minister of Education is responsible for the individual development of our members besides trades and technology and guides nations from their early stages to nuclear superpowers. The Ministry of Education was created in January 2008. After elections in January 2009, the Ministry of Education was absorbed into the Ministry of Internal Affairs. * 1st MoE (Jan 08): Fleet Admiral Connor Grey * 2nd MoE (Mar 08): Fleet Admiral Connor Grey, with deputy Airsoft * 3rd MoE (May 08): Arbaces * 4th MoE (Jul 08): Arbaces, Later replaced by GearHead * 5th MoE (Sep 08): GearHead, with deputy Kine Rage * 6th MoE (Nov 08): GearHead, with deputy Kine Rage, deputy later replaced by Tamurin Magistrates The Magistrates act as the body of law. They head all trials and may not hold the office of Senator, Speaker, Minister, or Deputy Minister. This was enacted in February 2009. * 1st Magistracy (Mar 09): Illius Vander, Claphamsa, Phil Diplomatic Relations The following table contains an overview of most official treaties the Foreign Division has entered. External Links * TFD Forum * TFD Charter * TFD Sign-Up * TFD IRC Room Category:Alliances category:blue team alliances Category:Neutral Alliances category:The Foreign Division